


Why Play The Part We Are Given

by SlasherCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Thor (Marvel), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fix-It, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption (Marvel), Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), POV Thor (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Psychological Torture, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherCat/pseuds/SlasherCat
Summary: instead of trying to kill Thanos, Loki devises a new plan. Working as a double agent will be difficult, especially when it brings back past traumatic memories of his previous time with Thanos and his children. However, in order to pull off this stunt, he needs to make sure Thor thinks he betrayed him. Now fueled for revenge, Thor and the avengers will stop at nothing to defeat Thanos, while Loki has to hope he can be enough to help them from the inside.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. The Trick

_Thanos..._ _he found me!_ As soon as the shadow from the ship appeared in the window he knew who was waiting inside. Loki and Thor raced through the corridors as the ship erupted into chaos, people screaming as it was blasted. His usually calculating mind was a blur of something he couldn't quite pinpoint, and his whole body felt as if he was spinning. He noticed his breathing had also quickened, and for a moment he wondered if he was dying. It was painful, but he knew he had to do something. Suddenly another blast rocked the ship, and he saw Thor somewhere ahead of him drawing his lightning to prepare for a fight. Despite his faith in his brother, he knew even he would not be able to face _Him_. If Thor was a match for the titan, he would have confessed the truth during the invasion of new york and saved a lot of hurt. 

This time the blast that plunged into their space vessel pierced through the walls and struck Loki with a burning intensity. Pain seared through him as he was flung back into a wall, coughing as the dust started to settle. His chest, where the blast had hit was smoking but luckily his armour had absorbed most of it. The pain still stung, but he was used to pain by now so it was just a raindrop in a storm. Struggling to scramble to his feet to survey the scene, Loki searched for his brother. Things only worsened as panicked yelling sounded all around him. 

He heard from above the emergency ships being boarded and flown away, hopefully carrying whoever boarded them to safety. _What am I to do? I have the tesseract but there’s no way I can let Thanos reach it or he’ll destroy everything!_ Loki pondered in his mind. 

He needed a plan that wouldn’t backfire because this time the entire universe was at stake. He clenched his fists as his thoughts spiralled into all the possibilities of what could happen and he felt a fresh wave of anger at himself. _T_ _his is all_ your _fault! If you had died when you fell into the void none of this would have happened... everyone would be safe._

Through the corner of his eye, he spotted shapes boarding the craft, and most of them appeared to be targeting Thor. _Surely he can fight these minions off... he's supposed to be unstoppable. Right?_ Loki thought. The dawning realization that it may take sacrificing Thor to ensure Thanos does not claim the stones snapped Loki back to reality. He knew it was selfish to risk the safety of half the universe for one person, but Loki considered himself selfish. Surely there was a way he could save both, after all, most of his life he had been forced to do damage control in keeping both his brother and their friends safe. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

The next few minutes were a haze. His memory of the battle was brief but then again what was there to remember? it was almost over as soon as it started. Despite the urge to go out and join the others who were also involved in the fight, he forced himself to remain hidden. 

He had to make them believe he was betraying them for this to work. A pang of guilt washed over him, and he struggled to push it down. He knew it would hurt both him and Thor to do this, but right now there was enough hurt going around anyway. Soon, most of the Asgardians were gone, dead or dying. Thanos was looming over Thor’s collapsed figure, seemingly reaching to drag him to his feet. _Perfect!_ Loki thought, now was his chance.

“If I might interject?” Loki interrupted. He felt the group of heads swivel to meet him in surprise. He kept his demeanour casual but still watched them intently as he trudged forward. Once he was looking up at the mad titan he continued. He couldn't help but shiver as he stood there, so he tucked his hands behind his back and dug his nails into the palm of his hand to steady himself with the pain. At this point, it didn't matter if it made him bleed. It was the only distraction from the figure in front of him who brought strong painful emotions.

“Loki,” Thanos snarled. Proxima Midnight raised her weapon, ready to strike Loki down and for a moment he thought it would be all for naught. He let out a sigh of relief as Thanos raised a hand to stop her and turned back to Loki. “What is it you wish to interrupt me for?”

He could hear the annoyance behind his smooth statement. Normally Loki would have been shaking in fear, or possibly cowering while insisting he had not uttered a word. However, he had something he knew Thanos wanted, and he planned on giving him exactly that. “I believe you were seeking…,” he brandished the humming tesseract in his palm before the titan, “this?”

A look of awe and glee cracked through Thanos’s stoic expression, and as he stepped forward his eyes travelled across the cube. 

“The tesseract…” The titan breathed. The rest of his crew still looked wary, and somewhat uncertain.

“I apologize for the delay, I tried to reach you but it proved to be slightly difficult after the fiasco at new york,” he snorted. He could feel Thor’s confused expression boring into him. "But hopefully by destroying Asgard and incapacitating its leaders and people I have begun to make it up to you?” he confessed silkily. 

He took a deep breath, he really had to sell this next part for it to work. “Almighty Thanos,” he marvelled, and knelt down before his former capture while extending the hand supporting the tesseract to the titan. He forced himself to look sincere in his adoration and pose while his instincts fought to make him run.

“Loki. You’ve disappointed me,” Thanos mused. Loki hitched a breath but regained his composure.

“Unfortunately. I am terribly sorry about that. However, now the tesseract is yours, and soon, the remaining ones on Earth if you let me aid you in your noble quest. You see, I haven’t turned on your vision to free the universe, I just had to stay low before I could aid you. I had them all fooled, especially him,” he sneered and cursed himself internally. His narrowed gaze bore into Thor’s face, and he tried his hardest not to break under the look of shock and betrayal. “He really thought I had done any of that out of love...” he chuckled. “So predictable. So easy to manipulate.”

The mad titan gazed at him thoughtfully. “Of course, such simple minds. I knew you were different when I found you. You’re like me.” he paused. The silence was deafening. “You have proven a worthy ally Loki, and a loyal one at that, I see a great future for you. Unlike your brothers and sisters who were too blind to see I had come to save them, you have been able to open your heart to my vision!” He gloated, eyes wistful. Loki felt his insides twist, _Thanos truly believes he is helping. How insane do you have to be to believe that?_

“Of course,” He insisted.

“You have done well my child,” Thanos purred and Loki felt his stomach lurch. “I will soon have all the and my vision of grandeur to save the universe will be completed,” he turned to Loki, “all because of you.” He knew it was probably a compliment, but the comment made wince with guilt. For a moment, his judgement flickered and he wondered if this was really the best way to stop Thanos. But he thought of Thor and all the others that may die at the hands of Thanos, such as those avengers or whatever they called themselves. A part of him would be pleased that they were gone, that he had been avenged in some way, but he resented that part of him. He was secretly grateful that they had managed to stop him when they did, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to the storm of conflicting emotions that seeing them again would stir in him.

He heard a weak murmur from Thanos’s feet. “Loki? No…” the voice choked out weakly. Thor was struggling to his knees, wincing in pain as he did so. He wasn't even sure if Thor was aware that he was saying something or if he was just muttering to himself as he tried to get up. “Please…,” Loki felt his heart snap, as he met Thor’s gaze and glared. He stalked forward till he was looking down at his brother and yanked him by armour so Loki was crouching down and face to face with Thor.

“It seems you really have gone blind, brother, did you really believe any of that?" He hissed. Thor, although no longer cowering still bore a look of hurt on his face. _it will fade and he will forget about me... just as he did before,_ he reasoned with himself. Forcing himself to grin wickedly and tightening his grip on the body he was lifting up to meet him he snarled "too bad we’ll be gone before I can kill you myself,” he said and his eyes flashed. Thor’s gaze went from the shattered hurt that had sent spikes of anguish through Loki to that of anger and fury. He would not forgive him for this. But then again, when had he ever really forgiven him. With that, Loki threw Thor back to the ground with a thud and strode towards Thanos and his “children.”

“Well then, shall we?” Loki asked. Thanos nodded and all of them disappeared into the blue waves that opened before enclosing behind them. They had the tesseract and were heading to Earth. Loki was gone.

Before the ship exploded in a huge flash of brilliant purple flames, Thor seethed with rage. He was hurting all over but that was nothing to the burning anger he felt at his once brother, now enemy. Loki had tricked him again, and yet he had fallen for it. If he made it out of this alive, he would make sure Loki paid for what he had done. No matter what it takes. And this time, he would show no mercy.


	2. Thanos's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos had called all those who served him his children, but there was more truth to that than Loki had thought.

The hallways echoed with footsteps as Loki followed behind Thanos and his crew. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now but he still had to strain to make out the creatures in the distance. Thanos’s ship was not the cleanest. The dark brown walls made of some kind of metal reminded him of the chitauri technology, with all their spikes and carvings. The murky atmosphere with distorted figures watching him set him on edge. _Stop freaking out!_ _Right now they think I’m on their side, you idiot!_ Loki berated himself.

So far he had managed to stay calm, but the longer they marched onwards, the more Loki wondered if he had been tricked. Around him, the black order seemed to be watching him subtly, suspicion wafting off them. If they didn’t trust him too, his plan would never work. Shaking any doubt of him, Loki turned to Ebony Maw who was as usual, right behind Thanos.

“So, I assume you will depart in search of the other stones shorty?” He asked. The tall alien turned to study him with contempt and narrow his beady blue eyes. Loki thought he was about to reply but instead Maw faced forward once more and ignored him. Well, that was unhelpful. Loki thought bitterly to himself. Perhaps they just weren’t into the conversation? No, they definitely didn’t trust him.

As they rounded the corner, the area began to brighten up and he had to cover his eyes. Instead of the luminous green beams that would flicker in the ceiling, there was a warm welcoming light in the shape of orbs all around. Even the walls lost their dirty texture and looked cleaner. It was as if this was a completely different ship that they had stepped onto. The black order seemed unsurprised though, as did Thanos by this sudden change in atmosphere. Thanos halted, raising his large hand and the others slowed down as well. Loki found his curiosity peaking as he carefully eyed the group, careful to hide his interest.

Near the end of this new sector was a shiny round door, colourful light seeping through from the other side. The titan nodded to Ebony Maw, who stepped forward and unlocked the door before swinging it open. Loki expected a lot of things, but it wasn’t this. Inside was a softy padded room with colourful paintings of friendly-looking creatures on the wall that resembled cartoon chitauri. On the wall was a picture of Thanos looking quite pleased, but somehow the eerie level of hostility was gone and he looked almost caring. However, it was the neat row of little beds that caught him off guard, small enough to belong to a young child. Before he knew what was happening, Ebony Maw had entered the room and soon the rest of the order followed after him. Loki felt himself shudder at the thought of Thanos and small children mixing, but smoothly marched in after them.

As he got closer it became clear the room was not in fact empty. There were small children climbing on the beds and admiring the wall paintings. Others were sprawled under the bed or wrestling with each other. Loki felt a pang of something he couldn’t quite place. Thanos turned to him and gave a sickening smile. “Well Sorcerer, it seems today you can help me with your incite,” he growled. Loki kept himself from shaking and scanned the room. The kids seemed to freeze, and some even scrambled to their feet to salute the group. There was one thing evident among the children though, they were scared.

“I’m not sure I understand…,” Loki offered. He did understand. He couldn’t be too clueless but he did not want to give them ideas if they asked him to do something less sickening.

“You see, all those who serve me are my children but sometimes I find those that are very young. They have fresh minds that I must shape in order to allow them to become their best selves,” he remarked. “However, some are unable to go through this process. As such, we keep a list of their training progress all here on this wall.” Loki turned to peer at the wall and sure enough, there were names with scores on them. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he noticed some of the names had been crossed off. The room suddenly felt less friendly and the portrait of Thanos became a looming figure rather than a warm smiling face. “These three students are at the bottom of their class, Kargon is always defeated in combat, Golay can never get through a simulation without crying and Rol is constantly defiant to their superiors. Pick one.”

Loki clenched his fists and felt the world darken at the edges of his vision. He’d hated Thanos before, but now it was more. His spark of anger and crave for vengeance had blossomed into a blaze of fury and bloodlust. How he longed to sink his dagger into the neck of that monster. The names danced in his head. _Golay, Kargon, Rol….. They’re…. They’re children. I can’t do this!_ He fought with every ounce of his being to remain collected.

“Let me help instead,” he offered, meeting Thanos’s piercing eyes with a cool aura of calm. “Kargon is weak in physical combat, and Golay is unable to solve simulations under pressure but when I was a child I was the same. Perhaps I could train them to find an alternative solution to their weaknesses?”

“Ah, but that would leave Rol,” said Ebony Maw with an infuriatingly smug look of glee plastered across his ugly face.

“He is defiant, but that can also be useful. A stubborn soldier is far more effective than one that would seamlessly agree with everything their commander said to please them. Those are the ones you have to look out for. They can’t spot a flaw in your plan from galaxies away and are too busy drowning you in compliments to be productive,” he sneered pointedly at Maw. The face on the aliens face was priceless. Even Thanos seemed amused by the dig, which he suspected meant he probably won’t smite him on the spot for questioning him.

“Then you will train all three of them to do better,” Thanos declared. The titan wore a look of pride that sent a rush of excitement through Loki, before he reminded himself he should hate Thanos. _did it work? have I saved one of these children from being killed?_ Loki felt a flash of hope that he hadn’t experienced in a long time but it was quickly extinguished when Thanos’s gaze darkened. “However, if they are still at the bottom of their class I will see to it personally that all three are killed and you are punished severely.” There was a burst of pain in his head and he winced, trying to grit his teeth while holding back tears. “Surely last time is enough of a reminder.”

Confusion swarmed him. What was he talking about? Last time? The order turned to march out and he started out after them but Proxima Midnight caught him with her spear and pointed to the three children who were watching him with wide eyes. He nodded and beckoned for them to come closer, trying to seem less scary.

It was clear they knew how little choice they had and trudged forward as Proxima lead them all to what was presumably the training room. He began to drift off into his own head as he often did, though never in important high stakes situations before today.

His mind replayed Thanos’s remark. What had he meant by “last time”? Last time he’d seen Thanos was after he was thrown into the wormhole and The Other saved him. They brought him back from almost death itself and healed his mind and body. They had given him a new purpose and a way to finally reach the throne. The thing he’d always craved since he was young, what he had spent every second of his youth clawing to reach, what he'd been snatched away from. The throne was supposed to make everything right. It would guarantee he'd have others' attention on him and they'd praise and cheer him. He'd never have to worry about his choice of words or be careful about who he hung out with. Nobody would mock or tease or hurt him anymore. He'd never again have to put his own feelings aside to aid others and then go back to his room and sob into his pillow. It was the way out. The way he would have been able to reclaim all his lost years looking for his father's approval. To show him he was not a failure and was worth something. He wouldn't have needed his father's love if he had the adoration of the citizens of Midgard. 

Or at least that was what The Other had told him had happened. He'd tell him to be grateful that anyone cared about him. That he was lucky to get this far. At the time, it was the only thing he could believe. Those days before it had finally shattered his heart, and with the hope that someone held its pieces he had to take that chance to put it back together. How pathetic was it that he'd accepted their twisted "love" and "acceptance." lured in by false promises and a string of hope that tugged at his chest even now. He'd traded one impossible mission of gaining Odin's approval for another.

Now he was stuck with his decision. He thought back to Thor, and his heart ached. His brother was perfect in every way he was broken. There was no way he'd ever be able to be with him again, not after he'd tricked him into believing he'd been betrayed. _You're awful. If Thor had fallen off the bifrost he'd have been strong enough to resist._ The voice whispered. Clutching his arm till it bled he sucked in a breath. _I know..._ He thought back. _When Thor finally kills you the world will be free of your rot,_ it hissed. He clenched his fist. _I know._

There had to have been something more going on but whenever he searched his brain for clues of his time in the sanctuary, he was met with a dark cloud. Part of him wanted to keep digging but it always sent terror through him and he’d quickly clear his mind of anything related to the topic. Now, with the pain in his head and Thanos’s remark, there was something oddly familiar and yet horrifying at the same time. Something was very wrong. What happened in Sanctuary? How bad could it be? He didn't know why but there was a sense of urgency that had awakened in him, and the thought of going back to that shadow realm in space made him lurch. _This is all wrong. Danger. Pain. Horror._ He thought. _You deserve it._ it whispered back. I _know._


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a little bit of an asshole as a child but he's well-meaning. Growing up on Asgard you tend to either conform to their expectations or suffer. Thor reflects on a special memory.

“Loki!” Thor cried out as he raced forward giggling. “Hey, wait up!” He called. His little brother whisked around the palace corner as he tried to keep up but despite the boy’s small size Loki was very quick. He skidded to a halt and panted to catch his breath and he could hear stifled laughter sounding from ahead of him as the footsteps mimicked him and slowed to a halt. He smiled. “Hmmmmmmm, now I wonder? Where did he go?” Loki was hidden, probably crouched behind some kind of illusion as Thor marched around playfully.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small shadow peeking out from under a table whose shoulders were shaking up and down as a soft chuckling echoed from the spot. “Oh well, I guess he’s gone ahead now,” Thor reasoned aloud and marched forward past the table where Loki was hidden. As he slowly walked away he tiptoed around behind the table and crouched. Loki was peering out from under the table curiously, hands covering his mouth so he didn’t laugh out loud.

“AHA GOTCHA!” Thor cried. He tackled Loki to the floor who screamed happily and the two wrestled together while laughing. At some point, Loki managed to wriggle out from under him and attempted to scramble away but Thor clung to his legs. “I’m a hungry frost giant, I’m gonna eat you!” he declared and pounced on him again this time tickling him. “OM NOM NOM!” He growled.

Loki batted his face as he giggled in delight, playing along. “Noooooo! Don’t eat me!” He cried before screaming and flopping down. They sat there breathless for a few moments, unable to contain their laughter now but also unable to exhibit it without wheezing. Thor was pretty sure he was hiccuping at some point and it was certain someone must have heard them. _Who cares? We’re having fun!_

“Again” Loki pleaded as he bounced up and down, his eyes bright with excitement.

“Okay! You be the monster and this time no cheating!” He declared. Loki’s face clouded with confusion for a moment so he clarified “no magic.” Loki moved his hands on his hips indignantly and looked about to protest but Thor shushed him. “Come on Loki, don’t be such a baby.” Before his little brother could utter a word he snatched his hand and raced down the hallway together to continue their game elsewhere. They played for some time after that before their fun was interrupted.

The two bounded out the palace and into the garden as the sun beamed down at them. The fresh flowers flooded the air with sweet scents of all sorts and the grass was soft on their feet. Though the spot that was the most alluring to the children were the large trees that grew near the edges of the forest.

Loki was clawing his way up one of the larger trees and crouched on top of it, sticking his tongue down at Thor as the older boy attempted to haul himself up the trunk. Thor began sliding down the tree again and for a moment he panicked as his fingers lost their grip. Before he could tumble out of the branches though, a hand caught his and dragged him up onto a more stable part. Loki grinned when they were both crouching side by side on the branch like a cat watching prey from above.

Suddenly a loud yell jolted them both from their spots and the two kids tumbled out of the tree onto the ground. Thor shook his head as if to clear it and scanned the area to determine what the disturbance was. Loki groaned beside him and rubbed his head. “What do you two think you are doing?” came a booming voice. Thor jolted at the sound and scrambled up onto his legs. Loki gasped and did the same as heavy footsteps marched towards them. The glaring sun was blocked by a dark shadow as their father glared down at them disapprovingly with his one eye. “Well? Answer me!” he ordered. It looked like Loki was about to answer but their father cut him off with a swift hand motion. “I know exactly why a troublesome child like you would be messing around but don’t expect me to tolerate you influencing Thor with your idiotic games!” Thor felt a rush of confusion at those words. _What is he talking about? It was my idea too!_

“I didn’t mean any harm! I’m sorry, I just wanted to play!” Loki pleaded but their father was having none of it. Thor looked up questioningly and the Allfather huffed at them. “Silence! I don’t want to hear your excuses. You must keep a better eye on Thor, I don’t want him getting hurt,” Odin snarled at Loki. Then he turned to Thor and it seemed his anger faded a little as he rested a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Son, you must stay focused on what matters. No more silly games, I want you two training. If either of you is to inherit the throne you cannot be goofing off in the gardens,” he explained sternly.

Thor felt conflicted. His father would never lie to him, he always wanted what was best. Surely he had to be right, but as he nodded he couldn’t help but feel he let Loki down. Why was his brother to receive all the blame? “I know father, I’ll try my best,” he assured. Odin narrowed his eye but didn’t say anything more. For a heartbeat, Thor was scared he was about to yell at them again but instead he simply sighed and released his hand from Thor’s shoulder. The fabric was covered in dirt and it seemed as if some had rubbed off on his father’s hand during the gesture. Oops.

“Good, now go get cleaned up. I want you looking presentable.” With that, the man marched away back towards the palace leaving the boys dumbfounded. Thor turned to Loki who looked absolutely dejected. “Hey, it’s okay. He probably didn’t mean any of that, he was just angry,” Thor comforted, attempting to mimic the gesture his father did to him. It ended up with Thor resting the palm of his hand against his little brother’s neck, whose face was still scrunched up.

“Why am I always the one who gets in trouble!” He muttered presumably to himself. A flare of anger sparked in Thor’s chest. _Oh, so now he was complaining?_

“Maybe because you're super annoying and suck up to everyone?” Thor suggested. “I mean, come on! You never fight back!” Loki scoffed and Thor pushed him into the tree. Loki’s eyes widened and he steadied himself on the trunk. Thor reached forward to push him again but Loki slipped away. Another wave of anger washed over Thor. Stop being a coward! Fight back! “Don’t be such a baby all the time!”

“Shut up!” Loki snapped, eyes glistening with tears, then gasped and covered his mouth. “Oh! I mean… sorry.” he mumbled and Thor rolled his eyes. “See?! I can never tell when you’re lying because you are never disagreeing with me or anyone!” Thor groaned. Loki sniffed and slumped down against the tree in defeat. Thor’s anger faded and he plopped down beside him. Soon he could hear more sniffling and the hitching of breath from beside him and he turned to see his little brother’s cheeks streaking with tears.

“Okay, okay, stop it! Don’t cry Loki! Stop, you’ll embarrass yourself!” he yelled and shook him. That only caused Loki to start wailing. Thor didn’t know what to do so he covered his ears as his brother sobbed beside him. He was angry that Loki was going to embarrass them both and upset their father but his heart also ached for his brother. “Loki, please, I’m sorry,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother. “It’s okay."

"No, it's not. You're right, I never do fight back because every time I do it just makes it worse," Loki whined. Then he turned to Thor and his eyes widened. "You... you believe me right? I'm not lying, I swear! I just... I can't. Father gets so mad if I complain or protest"

"Of course I believe you!" Thor cried. He sighed and held his brother's hands in his. "I’ll always be here for you to protect you so I guess you don’t have to fight back. You have me. I promise. Just never lie to me, okay?” The shivering beside him stopped.

“I promise” Loki breathed.

* * *

The darkness swallowed most of the remnants of the Statement, but there was one pulsing glow. A glimmer of bright light danced over a figure as they twitched in their unconscious state. Anger waded off him in waves.

Thor didn’t know where he was as his body drifted through the endless space. He wasn’t aware of what he was, his mind drifting off to a childhood memory. Even now he could feel anger and hurt echoing through his body like his lightning, setting his nerves alight with fire. _I kept my end of the bargain, Loki._ He thought. _You promised_. The words thundered his head in a rhyme as he replayed the memory over. _You promised_. The empty space around him save for the rubble from the ship speckled the expanse of the black void like snow. In the distance a ship was approaching, heeding a signal. _You promised. You lied._


End file.
